Greaser love
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: In this story johnny and Dallas are alive. And Ponygirl is in it. dallas and Ponygirl start to fall in love with each other. But wahts Darry goanna say?
1. Chapter 1

Dallas's POV

I was walking along on my way to the lot. The Curtis's found their long lost sister 3 months ago. I noticed every since she came I've changed. I've been going to night school, I'm not getting in trouble.

"Hey Dal."

I turned and saw Ponygirl in the lot.

"Ponygirl what are you doing here. Don't you have softball? Does Darry know you're here?"

"Soft balls been over for an hour. And Darry does know I'm here. He'll be off of work in a few hours. Right now I'm chewing on gum and watching the sky."

I knew Ponygirl chewed gum or chewed on a tooth pick to replace smoking so she could stay fit for softball. I went and sat next to her. I wouldn't do get wise and talk dirty or anything like I did to Cherry Valence the night at the movie. Darry would kill. Me. I looked up at the sky. It looked interesting.

"Gum?"

Ponygirl had a piece of gum in one hand. I figured why not. I started chewing on it. It tasted sweet. I'm not a big gum chewer. Johnny chews it sometimes, Ponyboy will when he's reading or doing homework or studying, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-bit aren't big gum chewers, and Darry does it when ever. The sun was starting to set.

"It sure looks pretty. I love watching the sun set. It just makes me relax."

She put her hand on mine I just had a weird feeling come over me. It felt… good. My heart started to flutter and my stomach had butterflies. I knew Soda said he felt like this when he fell in love with Sandy. Just then the gang cam over. We started playing football. Afterward I went to talk to Soda.

"Soda can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Dally. What's up?'

"Well how'd you feel when you fell in love with Sandy?"

"I can't really remember. I can remember my heart fluttering and having butterflies in my stomach. Why?"

'Well I think I like this girl. But if I tell you you'll freak."

"I won't freak."

"Freak about what?"

Just then Ponyboy came over.

"Dally's in love."

"Oh and you'll think we'll make fun of you.'

"No. You'll freak out."

"We won't we promise."

"Okay. It's your little sister."

"PONYGIRL?!"

"Sh. I don't want Darry finding out. He'll kill me.

"Oh come on. She'll be 15 in 3 months. And you turned 17 2 months ago. It's a 2 years difference."

"Yeah you're right. But still Darry will got insane if he finds out."

"Just give him time. But first find out if she likes you."

"I know you, me, Johnny, and Ponygirl are going to the movies. Try and find out then. Make it like a date."

"Yeah. That'll work."

Later I went home trying to get ready for my so called date tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Dallas's POV

IT was Friday night and I got ready for my so called date. I had gotten Ponygirl her favorite gum. I went over to the Curtis house and saw Johnny, Ponygirl, and Ponyboy. We went over to the nightly double. I sat next to Ponygirl.

"Hey Ponygirl. Want a Coke and some Popcorn."

"Sure Dal. Thanks."

The movie was okay. It was like the movie that we saw when Johnny knifed the Soc. The movie had ended earlier that we expected. We started walking home. The Soc still jump Greasers.

"Here Ponygirl."

I gave her the gum. I almost forgot.

"Thanks Dal."

"No problem."

The stars sure look pretty tonight. Like diamonds in the sky."

"Yeah. I never really stopped to look at the stars until recently."

"How recent?"

"Till you came."

Ponygirls POV

I was surprised. I got him to look at the stars. I started noticing something. When I first came everyone told me Dally was hard and cruel. But I haven't really noticed. And I didn't care. Maybe because I sort of like him. I haven't told anyone. I knew if Darry found out he'd go mad. I mean Darry's not overprotective of me. Mostly because I'm smart and responsible. But he can get that way. We kept walking until we saw a car with 5 Soces getting out. This can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponygirls POV

The Soces got out of the car.

"Well look who it is. It's the Greasy Greasers."

"Hey just leave us alone," Johnny said.

""Yeah you're in our territory you better watch it."

"Well looks like we got some smart talking Greasers."

"What do you want?"

"We're here to get revenge for Bob."

I remembered that story. Just thinking about is gives the chills.

"Yeah try and get us you dirty Soces," Dallas said and spit at them. Then they started chasing us we got the fountain and they started attacking me. They were too strong. They grabbed me and started drowning me. Then I was pulled back up. Dally and one of the Soces started fighting. Then one punched him really hard and he fell and looked like it hurt to breath.

"Leave him alone!"

I fought my way out and knocked the wind out of that one Soc. I was trying to hurt him any way I could. The Johnny got out his switch blade and they all ran.

"Dally? You okay?"

"It hurts to breath."

I lift his shirt up and saw a giant bruise forming.

"This isn't good. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I'll go home and tell Darry you're taking him there."

It took half an hour but we got there. I waited outside the Emergency Room for a little bit when I went to call Darry.

"Darry are you there?"

"Yeah you okay?"

"Just a few small cuts and bruises but I'm fine. Listen they're going to tell me how Dallas is doing soon. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure can. I'll be right over there."

Then the doctor came out.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will. He broke 3 ribs. He'll have to stay here for 2 week at least so we can keep an eye on him. You can go see him."

I went in quietly.

"Hey Dally," I said softly."

"Hey Ponygirl. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

"I'm really busted up aren't I?"

"Yeah but you did it to help me. You need to rest."

Then Darry came and brought me home.


End file.
